An explosion-proof cable screw connection has been known from publication DE 10 2010 006 893. Considering this cable screw connection, a fitting is used for fastening it to a housing. The cable screw connection overall has the form of a sleeve, and the cable extends along a cable conduit in the sleeve. A pressure element is screwed to a fitting which contains a hollow cylindrical sealing body. When the pressure element is screwed to the fitting, the sealing body is compressed in axial direction, in which case it expands in radially inward direction in the cable conduit and is pressed against the cable. During this axial shifting, it is also possible to create an axial movement between two complementary wedge surfaces, between which a clamping gap is formed. A cable shielding may be clamped in this clamping gap.
Similar cable screw connections have also been known from practical applications. Indeed, cables comprising several cores, for example, can be threaded through a wall of an explosion-proof housing. However, it has been found that with such screw connections the material of the cable sheathing can be deformed at a small location. Due to settling effects, it is possible for gaps to form and enlarge, and jeopardize a lasting ignition transmission protection.
Therefore, in order to ensure a lasting ignition transmission protection, each core of a cable is connected separately in an explosion-proof manner, for example, by being cast. The effort and the related setup are thus very expensive.
In addition, crimping sleeves as described in publication DE 102 58 100 B4 have been known for the mechanical connection of a cable-connecting device. In that case, the crimping sleeve is disposed for clamping a cable in place on a sensor body.